The Adventure Of Naruto Ootsutsuki
by KucingBertelur
Summary: Menceritakan petualangan seorang Ootsutsuki Naruto dalam mencapai sebuah perdamaian (BAD SUMMARY) AUTHOR NEWBIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance ( Mungkin :v)**

 **.**

 **Warning : OverGodLike, OC, OOC,**

 **.**

 **Note : Author masih baru, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek. Oh ya, kalau berbeda dari Canon itu kreasi sendiri (^_^)**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Dahulu semasa era perang dan belum adanya desa tersembunyi, Terdapat pasangan suami istri yang ingin mengakhiri peperangan yang tak berujung. Maka mereka berkelana mencari orang yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka menemukan sebuah pohon berbentuk aneh dan memiliki dua buah yang juga berbentuk aneh.

Entah karena lapar atau penasaran dengan rasa buah tersebut, mereka memakannya. Tak lama setelah memakan buah tersebut, terjadi sebuah keanehan. Di kepala mereka menyembul sepasang tanduk. Iris mata mereka berubah. Iris mata si pria berubah menjadi 'Rinne-Sharingan'. Sementara si wanita irisnya berubah jadi 'Tenseigan'.

Tiba-tiba pohon berbentuk aneh tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi sosok monster bermata satu dan memiliki ekor sebanyak sepuluh. Monster tersebut bisa bicara, dia mengatakan kalau buah yang dimakan mereka memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang disebut Chakra, si monster ingin kekuatannya dikembalikan. Sementara suami-istri tersebut berkata kalau kekuatan milik si monster akan dikembalikan setelah peperangan berakhir. Akhirnya si monster menyetujuinya.

Suami-istri tersebut terjun ke medan perang, awalnya mereka melakukan negoisasi agar peperangan dihentikan, tetapi mereka diacuhkan. Akhirnya mereka membantai kedua belah pihak. Orang-orang yang tidak terlibat perang pun menghormati mereka. Si pria dikenal dengan sebutan 'Oni' karena kebrutalannya dalam membunuh, sementara si wanita dikenal dengan sebutan 'Dewi Kelinci' karena kegagahannya dalam menghadapi perang meskipun seorang wanita.

Setelah usai peperangan, Suami-istri yang tidak diketahui namanya itu tidak mengembalikan kekuatan mereka pada si monster. Si monster pun marah, akhirnya si monster menyerang kedua suami-istri dan berniat membunuhnya.

Karena si wanita dalam keadaan hamil, maka si wanita tidak membantu suaminya yang sedang bertarung. Si wanita hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Pertarungan antara Si pria dengan sang monster berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Monster tersebut rupanya tidak dapat dibunuh karena abadi, akhirnya si pria menyegel Sang monster dibulan, tapi sebelum menyegel ia terlebih dahulu membagi Chakra sang monster menjadi sembilan bagian.

Selama proses penyegelan, Si pria mendengar sebuah suatu yang berbunyi dipikirkannya. Suara tersebut berbunyi : 'Terkutuk lah kau Manusia, setelah ini kau akan menghilang dari dunia selama beradab-abad bersama sejarahmu'

Dan benar. Setelah proses penyegelan selesai. Sang Pria dengan julukan 'Oni' menghilang tanpa menyisakan apapun, meninggalkan Sang 'Dewi Kelinci' yang menangis.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Sang Dewi melahirkan seorang bayi kembar pengantin. Yang laki-laki ia beri nama Ootsutsuki Hogoromo dan yang perempuan ia beri nama Ootsutsuki Himera (FemHamura).

Karena kesedihannya kehilangan Sang suami. Setelah Anak-anaknya dewasa, Sang Dewi memilih pergi kebulan menjaga segel sang monster, meninggalkan peradaban. Anak-anaknya juga sering juga mengetahui sosok ayah mereka.

Kesedihannya bertambah ketika anak-anaknya mati dimakan usia, tidak sepertinya yang hidup abadi. Bertahun-tahun, bahkan berabad-abad Sang Dewi menunggu munculnya sosok sang Suami, tapi sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak muncul-muncul.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sang 'Oni' akan kembali

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

Apakah layak lanjut? Kalau begitu tinggalkan Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance ( Mungkin :v)**

 **.**

 **Warning : OverGodLike, OC, OOC, Typo, Jutsu Buatan Sendiri**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Kaguya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau jelek, Namanya juga pemula**

.

 **RnR**

 **.**

Desa Konoha, lengkapnya Konohagakure. Menurut sejarah, desa Konoha didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Sebagai salah satu dari lima Negara besar Shinobi, Konoha memiliki Kage sebagai pemimpin yang dikenal sebagai Hokage, dan tinggal di Kediaman Hokage.

Sudah ada empat Hokage dalam sejarah desa Konoha. Letak Konoha berada jauh dari hutan dibawah gunung yang terdapat pahatan wajah para Hokage. Namun saat ini Konoha dipimpin oleh Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Adalah karena Hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze tewas karena menyegel Biju ekor sembilan 12 tahun yang lalu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, biasa dipanggil Sandaime Hokage. Saat ini ia sedang berada diruang kerjanya, bergelut dengan dokumen yang tidak pernah habis-habisnya.

 **Deg**

"Inu" Panggil nya singkat kepada salah seorang Anbu.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" Dari nada suaranya diketahui kalau itu laki-laki, dihadapan Sandaime muncul sosok berambut putih bawaan sejak lahir, bukan karena ubanan. Memakai topeng putih dengan motif Anjing dan juga memakai seragam standar Anbu yaitu pakaian hitam dilapisi rompi abu-abu, pelindung lengan yang terbuat dari logam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam dan terakhir tanto yang terletak di punggungnya. Inu dalam posisi berlutut.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Sandaime kepada Anbu berkode name Inu.

"Ya Hokage-sama. Saya merasakannya" Jawab Inu masih dalam posisi berlutut.

"Kalau begitu cepat periksa!" Titah Sandaime. Inu berdiri dari posisi berlutut nya kemudian menghilang via Shunshin.

.

.

.

.

 **~Hutan Klan Nara~**

Hutan Klan Nara, merupakan bentangan tanah luas yang dimiliki oleh klan Nara. Terletak di pinggiran Konoha, merupakan hutan yang unik dalam Negara Api. Banyak Rusa yang berada hutan tersebut karena klan Nara memelihara mereka dan sering kali menggunakan tanduk Rusa dalam pengobatan salah satunya menjadi obat untuk klan Akimichi yaitu Pil Tiga Warna. Tidak boleh ada yang masuk kedalam hutan klan Nara kecuali anggota klan Nara itu sendiri.

 **Blar**

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan di hutan klan Nara, membuat gerombolan rusa berlari kesana kemari. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, beberapa pohon ada yang tumbang. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari pusat ledakan.

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang seluruh tubuh kecuali baju dan celana panjang, berwarna merah. Untuk baju dan celana berwarna hitam yang mana terdapat pola lingkaran merah pada bagian perut dan enam magatama pada bagian bawah kerah. Pada bagian bahu jubah terdapat pola lingkaran hitam berstrip, juga sembilan magatama dan lingkaran pada bagian punggung. (Ituloh.. Kaya Mode Rikudou Naruto. Hanya saja yang ini pakai jubah).

Matanya beriris merah pola riak air dan tomoe sembilan hitam, Memiliki sepasang tanduk diatas dahi, menggenggam tongkat di masing-masing tangannya, dan dibelakangnya terdapat sepuluh bola hitam sebesar bola kasti yang melayang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian penampilannya berubah, matanya berubah menjadi mata seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tanduk, tongkat, dan sepuluh bola hitam dibelakangnya menghilang.

Pakaiannya pun tak luput dari perubahan. Rambut, baju dan jubahnya kini berwarna putih, untuk motif tetap berwarna hitam. Sementara celananya berwarna biru.

"Are, Dimana ini? Kenapa banyak Rusa" Ucapnya sendiri. Memang di sekelilingnya terdapat kawanan Rusa.

 **Krooough**

"Ukh, aku lapar" ringisnya. Tiba-tiba datang dua orang menghampiri pemuda berjubah. Mereka berdua mungkin penjaga hutan klan Nara.

"Hei, Sedang apa kau disini. Hanya orang dari klan Nara yang bisa masuk kesini. Dan Kurasa kau bukan seorang Nara karena aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Salah seorang diantara mereka berbicara.

'Mereka memiliki Chakra' batin pemuda berjubah.

"Aku-"

 **Pooft**

Perkataan si pemuda berjubah terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Anbu suruhan Sandaime muncul diantara mereka. Dari balik topengnya, Inu memperhatikan si pemuda berjubah. 'Apakah ledakan chakra tadi berasal darinya?' pikir Inu.

"Nara-san, orang ini biar ku urus. Kau, ikut aku menemui Hokage" Inu berucap terlebih dahulu kepada dua Nara, kemudian kepada pemuda berjubah.

'Apa Hokage itu nama makanan?'

.

.

.

.

 **Pooft**

Dari ketiadaan muncul kepulan asap didepan meja kerja Hokage. Sandaime yang sedang fokus pada dokumen kini beralih ke kepulan asap. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat dua orang yakni Anbu Inu dan Pemuda berjubah.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, orang ini ditemukan di hutan klan Nara, tempat asal ledakan chakra" Lapor Inu.

Sandaime memperhatikan pemuda berjubah dengan Intens. 'Dia seperti seorang petapa saja dengan jubahnya itu' batin Sandaime. Sementara si pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya merasa risih dengan tatapan dari Sandaime. 'Apa-apaan tatapan nya itu, seperti seorang maho saja. Dan.. kukira Hokage itu nama makanan'.

"Hmm.. jadi ini orangnya. Siapa namamu Pemuda-san?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Namaku-"

 **Krooggh**

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sandaime yang pertama menyadari darimana arah suara mistis tersebut. Sementara si pemuda hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Inu, bawakan makanan"

...

"Jadi siapa namamu Pemuda-san?" Tanya Sandaime melihat bahwa si pemuda berjubah sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Si pemuda tidak langsung menjawab melainkan meminum air terlebih dahulu. Sandaime menunggu jawaban dari pemuda dengan sabar.

"Namaku Ootsutsuki Naruto" Setelah menandaskan minumannya. Si pemuda berjubah menjawab pertanyaan Sandaime.

"Apa kau berniat tinggal di desa ini?" Tanya Sandaime. Naruto memasang pose berpikir, yaitu tangan diletakkan di dagu sementara kepalanya mendongak sedikit keatas.

"Boleh juga, tapi aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal" Jawab Naruto

"Itu tidak masalah. Inu" Ucap Sandaime.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" Jawab Inu berlutut.

"Carikan apartement untuk Naruto-san" Perintah Sandaime.

"Baik Hokage-sama" Inu lalu menghilang.

Sementara Sandaime sibuk dengan Inu, Naruto melotot melihat kalender yang tergantung pada dinding. Sandaime yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Naruto bingung, pasalnya mana ada orang terkejut sambil melihat kalender.

"Ada apa dengan kalender itu, Naruto-san? Sampai-sampai membuatmu terkejut" Tanya Sandaime. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejut Naruto menghilang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa 'Hokage-sama'. Hokage-sama, Kalau boleh tau dimana letak Perpustakaan?" Jawab Naruto seraya bertanya.

"Neko" Bukannya menjawab, Sandaime malah memanggil salah seorang Anbu. Lalu muncul Anbu bersurai ungu sepunggung. Wajahnya tersembunyi oleh topeng putih porselen bermotif Kucing.

"Bawa Naruto-san ke perpustakaan" Perintah Sandaime.

"Baik Hokage-sama"

...

Membaca dan terus membaca. Pria dengan marga Ootsutsuki itu sudah berjam-jam duduk sambil membaca buku. Di depannya terdapat beberapa buku setebal lima senti. Saat sedang membaca, ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Kadang tersenyum, kadang terkejut.

Naruto menutup bukunya dan kedua matanya. Membaca berjam-jam membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Merebahkan dirinya di lantai, matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan tetapi pikirannya melayang-layang.

'Dibuku ditulis kalau Rikudou Sennin adalah pendiri dunia Shinobi. Hmm.. kurasa ada sosok Rikudou Sennin selain aku. Dasar Shinju brengsek, gara-gara dia aku tidak tau perkembangan dunia'

Naruto berdiri dari acara berbaring nya. Membereskan buku yang tergeletak dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya, kemudian pergi dari perpustakaan. Tidak lupa menyapa penjaga perpustakaan.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika di perpustakaan tadi, Inu memberikan kunci apartement pemberian Sandaime. Dan sekarang Naruto dalam perjalanan ke apartementnya. Untuk alamat tertera pada gantungan kunci apartementnya.

Namun dalam perjalanan Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang spike sedang dihajar oleh massa. Meskipun Naruto tidak tau masalah apa antara anak pirang dengan massa, tapi Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Setidaknya bicara dengan baik-baik, jangan asal main pukul.

"Hentikan"

Suara Naruto bagaikan angin lewat di telinga para massa. Para massa masih asik-asiknya menghajar bocah pirang tersebut. Naruto yang dihiraukan pun kesal.

 **[Fūton : Daitoppa]**

Setelah merangkai handseal, dari telapak tangan Naruto berhembus angin kencang ke arah gerombolan massa. Hembusan angin tersebut membuat para warga terpental, terkecuali bocah pirang.

Diantara mereka rupanya terdapat seorang Chunin. Seorang Chunin pria berambut coklat berdiri dengan marahnya. Tangannya membuat serangkaian handseal.

"Dasar pengganggu. **[Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu]** "

Setelah menyelesaikan handsealnya, si pria Chunin menyemburkan bola api berdiameter dua meter. Bola api tersebut mengarah pada Naruto.

 **Blaarr**

Bola api menabrak tempat Naruto berpijak menyebabkan terjadinya ledakan. Asap mengepul dan debu beterbangan. Si pria Chunin menyeringai bangga.

"Kheh, Dasar lemah"

Tanpa si pria Chunin dan warga, Naruto berada jauh dibelakang mereka. Tangan kiri Naruto gunakan untuk membuat handseal, sementara tangan kanan Naruto acungkan kedepan membentuk pistol.

 **[Raiton]**

Dari jari telunjuk Naruto, keluar cahaya kekuningan yang melesat kearah pria Chunin dengan kecepatan kilat. Tidak sampai tiga detik, tubuh si pria Chunin kejang-kejang diselimuti kilatan-kilatan petir kuninf keemasan. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh si pria Chunin ambruk.

"Kalian semua pergi dan bawa pria itu" Perintah Naruto kepada para warga tak lupa untuk membawa si pria Chunin.

Setelah para warga pergi, Naruto menghampiri bocah pirang yang tergeletak. Banyak luka lebam dan goresan pada tubuh bocah pirang. Tiba-tiba Chakra berwarna orange menyelimuti luka-luka pada tubuh bocah pirang, tak berselang lama luka-luka itu sembuh. Naruto merasa familiar dengan Chakra yang menyelimuti luka bocah pirang.

Naruto lalu memegang kepala bocah pirang dengan mata terpejam. Naruto berniat memasuki Alam bawah sadar bocah pirang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Memasuki alam bawah sadar seseorang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

...

 **~Mindscape Menma~**

Naruto membuka mata. Kini Naruto berada disebuah lorong gelap hanya diterangi cahaya temaram. Lantai tempat berpijak digenangi air setinggi mata kaki. Naruto berjalan lurus kedepan.

Berhenti berjalan, didepan Naruto terdapat sebuah penjara besar dan pada bagian tengah perjara terdapat kertas bertulis 'Fuin'.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kurama"

Sosok Rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang bergelut membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan mata merah dengan pupil vertikal. Ketika dilihatnya sosok yang menyapanya, matanya melebar

 **"Ri-rikudou-sama"**

Naruto melompat keatas kepala Kurama. Kurama merupakan nama dari Kyūbi. Naruto mengelus-elus kepala rubah berekor sembilan tersebut.

"Panggil dengan namaku saja, tidak perlu formal seperti itu"

 **"Ha'i Naruto-sama"**

'Sama saja' batin Naruto sweatdrop

Naruto masih asyik mengelus kepala Kurama. Kurama yang diperlakukan seperti itu, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan majikannya disertai lenguhan. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Siapa, Kurama?"

Kurama a.k.a Kyūbi cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang penciptanya. Naruto turun dari kepala Kurama. Kini Naruto berdiri dihadapan Kurama dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku melihat matamu menyiratkan suatu kebencian. Tapi kebencian itu bukan kau tunjukkan padaku. Siapa yang sebenarnya kau benci Kurama?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

 **"Manusia. Aku membenci manusia terkecuali anda, Naruto-sama. Manusia menganggap Bijū hanyalah untuk dijadikan sebagai senjata. Biarpun aku seekor Bijū, tapi aku masih memiliki yang namanya keinginan untuk bebas. Bebas dalam artian agar hidupku tidak dikekang oleh sebuah segel.**

 **Tidak puas dengan menyegel, mereka juga berusaha mengendalikanku. Kebencian terhadapku bukan hanya berlaku padaku, mungkin juga untuk yang lain."** Si Rubah ekor sembilan menjelaskan mengenai kebenciannya terhadap manusia.

"Hmm.. Jadi begitu. Tapi aku rasa, tidak semua orang menganggapmu seperti itu, Kurama" tukas Naruto.

"Oh ya Kurama, tolong Naikkan aku keatas. Aku ingin melihat kertas segel itu" lanjut Naruto seraya menunjuk kertas segel yang terdapat pada bagian atas tengah penjara.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kurama aka Kyūbi mematuhi perintah Naruto. Chakra berwarna merah menyelubungi kaki Naruto. Chakra itu terhubung dengan jari telunjuk Kurama. Dengan perintah Kurama, chakra itu naik keatas menuju kertas segel.

Posisi Naruto kini sejajar dengan kertas segel, lalu Naruto membuat serentetan handseal. Bijū yang memiliki chakra tidak terbatas hanya bingung.

 **[Fūinjutsu : Kaisõ]**

Naruto menghentak tangannya ke kertas segel. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan mendominasi alam bawah sadar Menma-Bocah pirang, membuat Naruto dan Kurama.

Dirasa cahaya itu sudah menghilang, tempat yang awalnya hanya gorong-gorong gelap kini digantikan pemandangan yang indah. Hamparan tanah hijau yang luas, pepohonan dan juga gunung-gunung.

Sebelumnya posisi Naruto dan kurama berhadapan dibatasi jeruji besi, tapi kini mereka dibatasi oleh sebuah Gapura besar yang terdapat kertas Fuin pada bagian atas Gapura. Kurama yang melihat perubahan pada alam bawah sadar Jinchūrkinya senang bukan main.

 **"Arigatou Naruto-sama. Arigatou"** Kurama menundukkan kepala sebagai rasa hormat.

"Ya sama-sama Kurama" tukas Naruto. "Hei Kurama, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Lanjut Naruto.

 **"Apa itu?"**

"Siapa sosok Rikudou Sennin yang mereka(orang-orang) maksud? Ah maksudku yah.. di buku tertulis kalau Rikudou Sennin adalah pendiri dunia Shinobi yang menyebarkan Ninshū. Jadi aku rasa itu bukan aku, mengingat kalau aku tidak pernah menyebarkan ajaran-ajaran Ninshū. Jadi siapakah sosok Rikudou Sennin kedua itu?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Dia adalah yang pertama yang menjelaskan tentang kebenaran chakra. Ia menggunakan kekuatan dan hikmat untuk memimpin dunia dengan perdamaian, bukan perang. Dia telah melakukan perjalanan diseluruh penjuru, menyebarkan ide-ide dan agama, juga Shinobi Sect (Ninshū).**

 **Tindakannya yang besar yang membawa perdamaian dunia membuatnya dikenal luas sebagai Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (Penyelamat Dunia). Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, putra anda Naruto-sama"** Kurama menjelaskannya dengan suara berat khasnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama. Ia tidak mengira kalau Rikudou Sennin yang dikenal orang-orang adalah Anaknya.

"Baiklah Kurama. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali" Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi transparan dan semakin transparan, hingga menghilang.

...

 **~Dunia Nyata~**

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia masih dalam posisi berjongkok dan memegang kepala bocah Jinchūriki dari Kurama. Tidak berapa lama, bocah Jinchūriki itu juga membuka matanya.

"Ugh.. ini dimana? Dan siapa kau Ji-san?" Bocah itu langsung melayangkan pertanyaan. Sementara Naruto memasang wajah Poker Face. ' Apa aku terlihat tua?' batinnya. Walaupun sebenarnya umur Naruto mungkin lebih dari ratusan tahun, hanya saja ia tidak menua karena ia abadi ketika memakan buah Shinjū pada umur 25. Naruto abadi dalam artian tidak akan mati kecuali dibunuh.

"Ini tempat dimana kau dihajar oleh para warga. Namaku Naruto, jangan panggil aku ji-san" Ada nada proses pada kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Oh Terimakasih Naruto-san, karena sudah menolongku" Bocah pirang tersebut berdiri dengan tertatih dibantu Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sebelum pingsan, aku mendengar suara seseorang mengucapkan 'Hentikan'. Jadi kukira pasti itu suaramu, Naruto-san" jawab Bocah itu sambil nyengir.

"Kebetulan waktu itu aku sedang lewat~" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Menma. Namaku Uzumaki Menma" Melihat itu, Bocah pirang itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Yah kebetulan waktu itu aku sedang lewat, Menma. Aku melihat kau sedang dihajar para warga, jadi aku tolong saja" Naruto menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Ah kalau begitu, sudah sore. Aku pergi dulu. Jā ne" Lanjut Naruto. Naruto pergi dengan tangan melambai tanpa menghadap Menma. Menma memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil dan punggung itu menghilang di perempatan.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-san" Ada nada senang dalam ucapannya. Menma senang ada satu orang lagi yang tidak membencinya. Hidup tanpa kedua orangtua membuatnya kesepian. Hanya Sandaime, Iruka, Teuchi dan Ayame yang membuatnya bertahan dari desa Konoha ketika para warga menghajarnya.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke Naruto. Naruto kini melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda ke apartement. Saat dipinggir sungai, Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk sendirian memandang matahari senja yang sebentar lagi terbenam. Lantas Naruto menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang. Orangtuamu pasti mencarimu" Tegur Naruto. Anak itu memandang Naruto dengan dingin.

"Urus saja dirimu" Anak itu menjawab dengan dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Yang muda seharusnya sopan dan hormat kepada yang lebih tua. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak terdapat dalam kamus kehidupan anak tersebut.

Naruto juga sempat melihat mata anak itu ketika bertatap dengannya. Naruto melihat dimata onyx kelam itu tersirat suatu kebencian. Namun Naruto merasa kebencian itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya.

Naruto hanya memandang punggung anak itu yang semakin jauh.

...

Naruto masih berdiri di pinggiran sungai. Bukannya Naruto tidak mengetahui ada yang mengikutinya, hanya saja Naruto membiarkannya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan 'salam' kepada si stalkers.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya mau kalian?"

Dari berbagai arah, berdiri satu, dua... lima. Ada lima orang mengenakan topeng Anbu, hanya saja mereka tidak memakai seragam standar Anbu.

"Pemimpin kami ingin kau menemuinya" Salah seorang Anbu bertopeng elang angkat suara. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa Hokage-sama memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pemimpin kami bukanlah Hokage-sama, tapi Danzo-sama" Kini yang berbicara adalah Anbu bertopeng beruang. Naruto cukup bingung dengan perkataan si Anbu. 'Aku tidak boleh percaya begitu saja. Mungkin akan kutanyakan kepada Sandaime siapa Danzo itu'

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"Kami akan membawamu secara paksa"

Naruto tampak bersiaga tatkala melihat kelima Anbu itu bersiap menyerang. Dan benar, Anbu Kitsune menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsu. Anbu Kitsune memberikan pukulan pada wajah Naruto, namun dapat dihindari dengan menunduk.

Naruto berniat menendang pinggang bagian samping Anbu Kitsune namun dapat dihindari dengan melompat ke samping. Dari belakang, muncul Anbu Hebi dengan tantonya berniat menebas kepala Naruto. Sebelum itu terjadi Naruto melompat ke udara dan menapak cukup jauh dari kelima Anbu tersebut.

 **[Katon : Goukakyū no Jutsu]**

Naruto melihat Anbu Ryū menyemburkan api berbentuk bola api berdiameter 3 meter. Bola api itu mengarah kearah Naruto. Tidak ingin terkena bola api itu, Naruto membuat handseal dengan cepat.

 **[Suiton : Suijinheki]**

 **Psstt**

Naruto menyemburkan air membentuk dinding. Ketika bola api menabrak dinding air, terdengar bunyi desisan. Asap tebal dan cipratan air berhamburan.

Naruto dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Anbu Taka dan Kuma. Anbu kuma menyabet Tantonya ke leher Naruto, namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan menunduk. Anbu taka datang dengan menebas tantonya vertikal, Naruto dapat menghindar dengan bergeser kesamping. Naruto membentuk tangannya seperti pistol, dari ujung jari telunjuknya keluar kilatan kuning menghantam perut Anbu taka.

"Arrgghh"

Anbu taka tampak kejang, tubuhnya diselimuti kilatan-kilatan petir, tapi ia tidak pingsan. Ketika Naruto hendak menyerang, Anbu taka sudah terlebih dahulu melompat kearah kawanan. Naruto meliha kelima Anbu tersebut membuat handseal.

 **[Katon : Gõryuka no Jutsu]**

 **[Katon : Gõryūka no Jutsu]**

 **[Doton : Doryūdan no jutsu]**

 **[Fūton : Daitoppa]**

 **[Fūton : Kamikaze]**

Ketiga Naga raksasa itu menerjang Naruto, ditambah hembusan angin dan tornado angin membuat kedua naga api semakin besar. Memang sudah jadi hukum alam kalau api yang ditiup angin akan membesar. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat ia membuat handseal.

 **[Suiton : Hachiryūsu no Jutsu]**

Dari air sungai muncul naga air sebanyak delapan yang terbang dibelakang Naruto. Dengan perintah dari Naruto, ketiga naga air milik Naruto maju tapi sebelum itu.

 **[Raiton]**

Naruto menembakkan chakra elemen raiton kesalahan satu naga airnya, Naruto tahu kalau Doton kuat terhadap Suiton, tetapi lemah terhadap Raiton. Dan hasilnya..

 **Psstt**

 **Psstt**

 **Duar**

Naga api milik Anbu yang bertabrakan dengan naga air Naruto menguap, sehingga menimbulkan asap tebal. Sementara naga tanah tampak hancur berkeping-keping. Selagi asap belum menghilang, Naruto membuat handseal

 **[Raiton : Rairyūgo no Jutsu]**

Entah darimana muncul lima naga petir berwarna kuning keemasan. Dengan perintah dari Naruto, semua naga Naruto menyerang kearah dibalik asap. Masing-masing naga air bersatu dengan naga petir, sehingga naga Naruto yang awalnya sepuluh menjadi lima. 'Luar biasa' batin seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi.

 **Duar**

Secara serempak, suara ledakan terjadi. Kini bukan hanya asap saja, debu juga beterbangan kemana-mana. Setelah asap dan debu mulai menghilang, terlihat oleh Naruto tempat yang berantakan dan kelima Anbu yang terkapar diselimuti kilatan petir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, Inu-san"

"Ketahuan ya. Dari balik pohon, muncul Anbu Inu yang berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto tidak mengetahui Anbu Inu sedang tersenyum kikuk dari balik topeng karena hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memberitahukan kalau Sandaime memanggilmu. Tapi melihat kau sedang asik-asiknya bertarung jadi aku bersembunyi saja" Jelas Anbu Inu. 'Dan aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat jutsu yang bisa dikategorikan Rank-s atau bahkan lebih' tambah Anbu Inu dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menemui Sandaime" Tukas Naruto, lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunshin Raiton.

'A-apa itu Hiraishin?'

...

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" Setelah menyuruh masuk, Sandaime kembali berkutat dengan Dokumennya. Terdengar bunyi 'Clek' tanda handle pintu diputar. Masuklah Anbu Inu bersama sosok Rikudou Sennin pertama, Ootsutsuki Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, saya membawa Naruto-san"

"Kau boleh pergi"

Naruto hanya mengamati perbincangan singkat Sandaime dan Anbu Inu. Setelah Anbu Inu pergi, kini yang tersisa hanyalah Sandaime dan Naruto.

"Naruto-san apa kau mau jadi shinobi Konoha?" Tanya Sandaime. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah. Menjadi ninja tidak buruk juga" Jawab Naruto. Sandaime tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sandaime yakin kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang kuat dan juga mungkin Sandaime akan mewariskan tekad api Konoha pada Naruto.

"Besok, datanglah kemari. Aku akan mengadakan tes untuk mengetahui tingkat mu" Tutur Sandaime, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Hokage-sama"

"Ada apa Naruto-san?"

"Kalau boleh tau, Danzo itu siapa? Apa ia seorang pemimpin Anbu?" Sandaime terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Darimana Naruto kenal dengan sosok Shinobi no Yami itu? Dan.. Sandaime terbelalak setelah mencerna pertanyaan terakhir Naruto, tapi sekian detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. 'Apa Danzo mengajaknya bergabung' pikir Sandaime.

"Dia dulu teman satu tim ku. Dan yah.. dia seorang pemimpin Anbu Ne. Anbu Ne ada dibawah perintah Danzo, bukan Aku. Danzo melatih anggotanya untuk menghilangkan emosi mereka dengan tumbuh berdua dengan saudara sejak kecil, dan kemudian mereka disuruh saling membunuh.

Anbu Ne mempunyai Motto 'Ne adalah yang tak terlihat dan yang mendukung pohon besar Konoha dari kedalaman Bumi'. Dulunya Ne dibubarkan, tapi sampai sekarang masih aktif dan aku tidak mengetahui dimana markas mereka" Jelas Sandaime panjang lebar diakhiri helaan nafas panjang. Sementara Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Sandaime.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi Hokage-sama"

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure no Sato. Burung-burung berkicau, penduduk berkutat dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Disebuah ruang apartement tepatnya dilantai dua, terlihat Naruto yang sudah siap menemui Hokage untuk tes agar mengetahui tingkatan levelnya.

Naruto mengenakan kaos kerah tinggi lengan panjang berwarna merah dan biru pada bagian lengan, celana hitam, dan sepatu biru yang Naruto beli kemarin malam. Sesekali Naruto memberikan senyumnya pada beberapa gadis dari warga sipil maupun Kunoichi yang membuat mereka merona.

"KAU HARUS KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU, LEE. KETIKA AKU KEMBALI, KAU HARUS SUDAH MENGELILINGI KONOHA 100 KALI"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU BANGGA, GAI-SENSEI"

"KAU MEMANG MURID KESAYANGANKU. LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto Sweatdrop melihat kejadian absurd di depannya. Terlihat oleh Naruto dua orang laki-laki berpakaian sama yaitu baju ketat hijau, penghangat kaki oranye, dan Hitai ate merah dipakai dipinggang. Bedanya yang satu pria dewasa berumur 20-an memakai rompi sementara yang satunya seorang remaja tidak memakai rompi. 'Yang benar saja keliling Konoha 100 kali' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

"Yo" Maito Gai, biasa dipanggil Gai melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. Lalu pria dengan julukan Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mõjū itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin ke kantor Hokage, Naruto-san?" Tanya Gai setelah sampai dan berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Hm. Eh, darimana kau tau namaku Naruto?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Bagaimana tidak Naruto merasa belum pernah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan orang berpakaian serba hijau ini.

"Sandaime menceritakan profilmu kepada kami" Jawab Gai singkat.

"Kami?"

"Aku dan teman seangkatanku. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu sampai kantor Hokage?" Tanya Gai semangat.

"Tidak, terimakasih emm.." Naruto bingung harus memanggil apa kepada orang berbaju serba hijau ini.

"Oh yeah, Aku rasa harus memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan Monster hijau dari Konoha, Maito Gai" Ucap Gai dengan pose 'nice gai', namun Naruto hanya fokus kearah depan.

"Ayolah Naruto-san, kira harus mengobarkan semangat masa muda dengan berlari" Lanjut Gai.

"Tidak, kau saja Maito-san" Tukas Naruto. Gai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mah mah tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja Gai"

...

Didalam Kantor Hokage, berkumpul beberapa orang yang semuanya adalah dewasa yaitu seorang pria tua, seorang wanita dewasa bertubuh ramping, dan seorang pria dewasa. Pria tua aka Sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi mengenakan Kimono merah yang dilapisi Haori Hokage. Wanita dewasa dengan tubuh ramping memiliki rambut panjang hitam, dan mata merah ruby. Dia memakai make-up yang terdiri dari lipstik merah dan eye shadow ungu. Pakaiannya terdiri atas baju jaring-jaring, blus merah dengan hanya bagian lengan kanan terlihat. Secara keseluruhan, ini adalah bahan yang sangat luas menyerupai perban dengan pola diatasnya mirip duri mawar. Tangan dan paha atasnya juga terlilit perban dan dia memakai Hitai-ate di dahi dan sandal shinobi biasa. ( Sumber Narutopedia)

Sementara pria dewasa memiliki ciri-ciri berambut coklat pendek dan mata gelap. Memakai pakaian standar Shinobi dilapisi rompi Jounin, Hitai-ate yang menyerupai kupluk kepala dan sandal standar Shinobi serta membawa Katana yang ia gantung dipunggung.

"Jadi siapa yang kita tunggu, Hayate-san?" Tanya Kurenai memulai percakapan, bertanya kepada pria dewasa yang rupanya bernama Hayate atau lengkapnya Gekkõ Hayate.

"Kita akan menunggu Kakashi, Gai, dan Naruto, Kurenai-chan" Bukan Hayate, tapi Sandaime yang menjawab pertanyaan wanita dewasa itu yang dikenal Kurenai, lebih lengkapnya Yuhi Kurenai.

"Yang benar saja Sandaime-sama?! Menunggu Kakashi pasti membutuhkan waktu berjam-ja~" Ucapan Hayate terpotong oleh munculnya kepulan asap putih, setelah asap menghilang terlihat seorang pria dewasa berambut putih berpakaian seperti Hayate, memakai masker, Hitai-ate ia pasang miring hingga menutupi mata kirinya. Ia tampak membungkuk sedikit kepada Sandaime yang dibalas anggukan. Lalu pandangannya terfokus pada buku kecil yang ia genggam.

"Wah wah wah.. Apa kau tidak tersesat dijalan kehidupan, eh Kakashi?" Ada Nada sindiran dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Master Kenjutsu, Hayate. Kakashi hanya melihat Hayate dari sudut matanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dong

Hayate jongkok dengan aura suram. Hayate tidak menyangka kalau ia akan dikalahkan dengan kalimat yang biasa Kakashi ucapkan kepada Gai. Sandaime yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh-kekeh, sementara Kurenai menutup mulut seraya tertawa anggun.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sandaime, Kakashi, Kurenai, maupun Hayate sama-sama mendengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu mengatakan 'semangat masa muda' berulangkali.

"Itu mereka. Masuk"

Pintu terbuka, masuklah Gai mendahului Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Sandaime memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada Naruto yang dibalas senyum tipis juga oleh Naruto. Gai membungkuk hormat kepada Sandaime yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Setelahnya Gai merangkul pundak Kakashi sang rival abadi, yang dibiarkan Kakashi saja tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada buku kesayangannya.

"Oh Ayolah rival abadiku, berhentilah membaca buku itu. Lebih baik kita mengobarkan semangat masa muda dengan berlari mengelilingi Konoha" Gai berucap masih dengan posisi merangkul Kakashi.

"Umm Gai, Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanpa merasa berdosa Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Gai.

"Sialan kau Kakashi" Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Gai. Dirasa cukup, Sandaime berdehem yang membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita pergi"

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

 **~Sesi Tanya Jawab~**

T : Ashura, Indra apa tidak ada?

J : ada kok.

.

T : kaguya nggak disegel ya?

J : Iya

.

T: Apa Naruto yg jadi 'Oni'?

J : Iya

.

T : Suami Kaguya itu Naruto kan?

J : Iya

.

● **[Fūinjutsu : Kaisõ]** ini mah ciptaan sendiri. Hakke Fūin gak hilang. Cuma ditambah dengan Fūinjutsu ini.

● **[Suiton : Hachiryusu no Jutsu]** Naruto membuat delapan Naga air. Jutsu ini memerlukan banyak chakra tapi bagi Naruto itu tidak masalah XD

● **[Raiton : Rairyugo no Jutsu]** Naruto membuat lima naga getir. Jutsu ini memerlukan banyak chakra tapi bagi Naruto itu tidak masalah XD

Bagi yang tau kemampuan Kakashi, Gai, Hayate, dan Kurenai mohon infonya. Dan untuk tempat bertarung Naruto ada yang usul?

 **Terimakasih untuk Review dan masukannya**


End file.
